chapter 1 or 3
by nathanburton100
Summary: mm hm


Paste your document here...

NATHANS STORY

WELL …..MY STORY TAKES PLACE WELL NOT TOO LONG AGO ACTULLY!IT ALL STARTED I THINK ABOUT 1 MONTH AND A HALF AGO….

Well ever since I came into contact with the game world and I've made amazing friends and even met my hero and one of my best-est friends ever, Spyro the dragon, and the rest of the group we together and I am otherwise the leader of ,otherwise known as the "Alithiom game crew", well we've had a lot of fun together and we've had a lot of good times and I was dying to try to open a portal to there world so I could go back in forth and well…..that's kinda funny…."what? da- JAMES GET OUT A HERE ! NO PUT-PUT THE CAMERA DOWN! NO I'M USIN' THAT! 'EY! GET OUTTA HERE!(GUY TRIPING THEN GETTING UP AND RUNNING, DOOR SHUTTING)sorry about that…..oh…..and uuh , your gonna wanna remember him, he's an important part of the food chain (muffled laughter)…I'm sorry… story ! Anyway, that's kinda funny cause well that's what the story was about….. it was one late, normal night ,I just fallen asleep and it was about 11:30, I had been up all night trying to right a new song, but I passed out mid way through , my notebook covering my face, my laptop lay between my legs, papers covering the floor next to my bed, empty mountain dew can in my right hand , snoring, it was raining, then unknowingly a flash sparked o the right side of my bed. I flew off my bed in surprise and hit the floor

(NATHAN,THAT WOULD BE ME)-OOT!

I stuck my head up above my bed and scanned the area

(NATHAN)-Was that god? hmm I wonder what my hidden camera picked up? Wen did I install that?wait that's right!

I got up but then noticed a strange blue and black vortex spinning on the other side of my room and saw that the center was a room, a living room much like the one I saw (and built, for that matter) in the game world, in the house (again, I built I used the power of my mind and other wise the powers I possesse in that world which are beyond this world!) I lived in. SO…being he idiot I am….. I stick my hand in the vortex and I felt my surroundings…I felt…..carpet….then, again being the idiot I am, this time I stick my whole body in this time. I closed my eyes and I push my head and the rest of my body through, I was fully submerged ... what ever environment I was in, then opening my eyes I saw something I never thought I'de see…it was the game world its self! I knew because I was in the house I had built!

(Nathan, talking softly)-*gasp*….nooo..

I then started to walk forward until tripped over something

(Nathan)-OOT!

I made a loud thud I then turned over I saw a chew toy ..a dogs chew toy! I then stared to get up when I saw people coming down the stairs when I looked u and saw they wern't human I saw a purple male dragon, a beautiful (and I mean just beautiful) black female dragon, 2 a pair of wolves one grey male , one tanish female, and then 2 more followed close behind who looked like an older version of what the first 2 looked like! Following them was a tall, orange bandicoot with tattoo's on his arms, following him was a female possum with blonde hair,and then I knew who it was and they knew who I was, as I started to get up my mouth hung open as if I was about to yawn very wide! Then everyone in the room standing in front of me were looking amazed by what they were seeing, I stumbled backed and tripped over the chew toy again, falling back ,hit the ground with a thud, then about 2 seconds later the rest of the house hold came down and then there was an adorable (and I mean just ado-wable) pink female dragon, following her was a red male dragon, behind them was a white female wolf, following her was a tall handsome brown wolf, behind them was a another orange bandicoot he was a little taller than the first one that had come down holding the hand of a another bandicoot but this one was female and had long blonde hair, following them was a blue spiky hedgehog who was bein followed by a pink female hedge hog, behind them was a multi-tailed fox holding the hand of a green humanoid looking female

(the black female dragon)- is that…?

(the male purple dragon)-it is …

I got up and stood there staring at them all before breaking into a very wide grin

(Nathan)-Spyro….Cynder…is that you?

(Spyro)- is that you Nathan?

(Nathan)-yeah….

I then started to walk towards the purple male still smiling and then crouched and then touched the top of his head, then feeling my hand touch it I felt his scales before jerking way

(Nathan)-oh my God! Yes!

I threw my fist in the air

(Nathan)-yes!

(Spyro)-He did it ! yes!

Eve, (the older wolf, who looks like the tanish one) then jumped on me growling with her claws in my throat,she looked angry!

(Nathan)-*hugh*…!

I struggled to breath and i had myh ands on her paws trying to remove them but she was too strong

(eve)-you thought I was kidding when I said I would tear you apart?!

(Nathan)-wait is this for…what happened…what I told you guys about me and tori?

Eve nodded

(Kate)-mom get off of 'im!

Before I knew it I had started to cry, not because of what eve was doing, because what happened and the reason I couldn't talk to love of my life at the time until she was 18 ad how much I regretted what I did

(Nathan)-I'm sorry …..I'm so sorry…..(sob)

eve then bucked her head up and saw that I was crying

I then looked back up at eve

(Nathan)-eve…please just do it ..tear me apart ….. just tear me the fu%#* apart already, I deserve it …(sob)..but before you do I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…..I love you tori….

Then I noticed everyone else started to cry ,even eve, then she looked down at me then pulled me up and yanked me into a tight affectionate(ya know motherly love) hug

(eve)-ssh its okay Nathan don't cry ….

Then everyone came into a large group hug

(Nathan)-Please forgive me tori…I love you!

(Nathan)-I love you guys!

(everyone else)-We love you 2 Nathan!

Then we all found ourselves in a very profound emotional moment

He I wasn't just crying tears of sadness I was crying tears of joy

because I always knew i had a family in 2 worlds each who loved me!

(Nathan)- I'de love to stay guys but my moms gonna flip out if I'm not home so…

(Humphrey)-why don't ya just tell er mom I'm headin to a buddy's house and then come back.?

(Nathan)-I don't know…

(Humphrey)-come on dude you'll never know if you never try!

(Nathan)-well I guess your right Humphrey thanks man!

I then passed back through the portal and back into my room it was 12:10 am I knew I coudnt ask my mom this late she more than likely asleep

So I then went to the hall and I saw my mom out there

(Nathan)-what are you doing up this late ?

(mom)- I was just heading to the bathroom.

(Nathan)-hey a buddy of mine just called and he wants to know if I can come over

(mom)-this late?

(Nathan)-oh yeah I don't mind walkin!

(mom)-k ,have fun, be safe, love you!

(Nathan)-You 2!

I then waited for her to go to the bathroom and then ran back into my room and locked the door I then grabbed a red duffel bag out of my closet and packed a phew clothes in it then grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note on it

DEAR MOM, WENT TO FREINDS HOUSE

SEE YOU IN 5 DAYS!

LOVE YOU

-NATHAN

I then crossed back through the portal to find everyone there standing there smiling at me when I got threw

Then all the girls walked up all in a line toward me and then in order gave me a kiss on the side of the face and on the fore head it went

Cynder (the black dragoness)

Ember (the pink dragoness)

Kate (tanish female young wolf)

Lilly (white female young wolf)

Pasadena (possum girl)

Coco (female bandicoot)

Eve (female wolf who jumped on me)

Amy (pink hedgehog)

Cosmo (green huminoid)

my face started to turn red ..very red

then everyone was lined up as if they were soldiars but no they were hiding something

then they split apart an what wa sstanding there took my breath away

IT WAS TORI'S MENTAL PROJECTION ! (a mental projection is basicly the physicall appearnce your body and mind project, its made up of what makes up a person physically,spritiully,emotional,and mentally,( the heart,the mind, the strength , and soul)!) tori's mentall projection is her or basically er holographic message to the game world that can physiclly and mentally touch and make connections

she was weiring a white dress that looked very much like a wedding dress

(Tori)-I love you Nathan!

(Nathan)-I love you to tori

i put my arms around er waist and she put her's around my neck and then we leaned our heads in as we locked into a passionte heroic kiss as we stood there

and when stoped for air i kissed er again and i lifted er and swung er like we were dancing!

then all the girls went "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

(Nathan)-I love you Tori!

(Tori)-I love you too!

Then I opened up the dancefloor and put on the music we all danced and sang for hours and every slow song that came on I held er close!

_**O.K THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE WELL ONWARD**_ !


End file.
